criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Cop Dead Cop/Transcript
Chief Samuel King: <Rank> . Officer Jones. I have terrible news. Detective Ed Dunkin was just found dead in the Queen Street subway station. Jones: Dead! What... How did this happen? Samuel: This is what I'm counting on you both to figure out! If there is a cop-killer in this town, we need to catch them fast! Samuel (in thought): Start by going to the crime scene, and see what you can find! Chapter 1 Investigate Subway Platform. David Jones: Seeing Ed's body lying there is pretty sobering, but you're right, , we must keep our focus! Jones: We'll need the autopsy results as soon as possible, and there's also this garbage bag to sift through. Jones: It'd probably be a good idea to go talk to Harry Landry, too. I don't think you've ever meet him? He was Ed's partner. Autopsy the Victim's body. Nathan: I really HATE seeing colleagues end up on my table. You'd better stay safe, ! Nathan: Judging from the angle of the wound, Ed was kneeling down when he was shot. Which also means his killer is about 6'3". Jones: Kneeling down? You mean he was executed?! Nathan: Even if he was, he fought back: his knuckles are scraped. So unless your killer is made of steel, they're walking around with a nice bruise on their face! Examine Garbage Bag. Jones (giving praise): Nice catch, ! Jones (shocked): But what is a Police USB key doing in a subway trashcan? There's no way it got there by accident! Jones: Let's just hope Alex can salvage whatever info was on there! Analyze USB Key. Alex: That key didn't agree with its stay in the trash, but I managed to restore one file: the police records of a certain Angel Martinez. Jones: Hm... that name sounds familiar... Jones: I know! He's the scum we booked a while ago for organizing dogfights! He lives nearby. Let's go say hello! Interrogate Angel Martinez about his ties to the victim. Angel: So you found my name on a dead cop's key, big deal. Jones: Yes, big deal! It's pretty clear Ed was investigating your dogfighting ring. Is that why you killed him? Angel: Him? Investigate ME? You're sure we're talking about the same guy? F**k, Ed was one of my best customers! Didn't miss a fight! Jones: Suuure. And me and deal dope when we're not on the job, don't we, ? Talk to Harry Landry, the victim's partner. Harry: No, I don't know who Ed met up with last night. If I did, I'd be arresting their ass right now! Harry: Look, Ed could be really private, go off on his own. Heck, maybe he was on a case and didn't tell me! Jones: Private or not, we're going to need answers. Jones (in thought): Ed's desk is on the third floor, right? , we should go have a look around. Harry: Hey, don't keep me out of the loop, okay? I'll be around, just keep me updated! Investigate Third Floor. Jones (confused): This looks like an arrest form. But why would Ed tear it to shreds? This doesn't make any sense. Jones: You're right, . Let's put it back together: it may give us Ed's last "customer"! Examine Torn Page. Jones: Great job, ! Now we can check who that arrest form was issued to... and hopefully discover why it was turned to confetti. Jones: Ha, Zeus! He's a local pimp, although he likes to call them "callgirls". Let's ask him over for a chat. Interrogate Zeus about his ties to the victim. Zeus: I sure hope that arrest sheet was torn up! That was part of our deal: Ed would make sure I didn't get sent to the joint... Zeus (trying to look innocent): ... and in exchange I'd let him have some fun with my girls, free of charge. Zeus: No need to look at me like that, coppers! Maybe you just don't know the guy as well as you think you do... Chapter 2 Eduardo Ramirez: , sir! There's a... a prostitute... who claims she's got info about Ed's killer! Jones (confidently): A prostitute? I bet it's Ginger! With luck, she can give us a physical description of our culprit! Ramirez: She says she saw them throw their gun into the river, in front of Dock 15. King wants you to go have a look there. Ramirez: Oh, and sir, sir! Harry Landry also wants to speak with you. Interrogate the prostitute who saw the killer. Jones: , I don't think you've met Ginger? She's an old friend, always ready to help. Ginger: You bet I am, gorgeous! A soon as I heard gunshots in the subway yesterday, I knew to keep my eyes peeled. Ginger: Some guy came running out a second later, straight for the river. I only had time to notice his eyes; y'know I have a weak spot for blue eyes. Jones: Hehe, yeah... Anyway. So our killer's a man, and he's got blue eyes! Thanks for your help Ginger, it won't be forgotten! Investigate Riverbed. Jones: Bingo! You've got good underwater vision, ! Jones: I just hope the tests prove that this gun IS our murder weapon, else we've just gotten wet for nothing! Analyze Gun. Nathan: Alright. I compared a bullet fired from that gun with one I found inside Ed's body, and the tests are clear: this is your murder weapon. Nathan: As for who it belongs to... Someone has tried to file off the gun's serial number, but you might be able to complete it. Examine Gun. Jones (proudly): Great job as always, ! Let's get this serial number to Alex. We may be close to finding who our killer is! Analyze Serial Number. Alex: I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first? Jones: Let's have the good news first, for a change. Alex: I found your serial number. Alex: The bad news is that the gun was Ed's. Which means his killer was clever enough to use a weapon we could never trace back to him. Jones (furiously): Son of a...!! Ask Harry about the other suspects. Harry: I heard you've been talking with Zeus and Martinez. I hope you didn't trust a word they said! Jones (curiously): Why? What do you think they told us? Harry: I... I don't know! But I know their type. They'd say anything to make us look bad! Harry: Look, I just don't want you to forget who the criminals are, that's all! (After talking to Harry Landry) Jones (wondering): Hm, I wonder what that was about. And whether we should trust Harry or our suspects... Jones: Anyway, we must keep moving. They'll reopen the subway station to the public soon. Care to go have one last look at it? Investigate Subway Seats. Jones: What did you find? A betting ticket? Jones: Look, , I know we're desperate for leads, but picking up random trash? Seriously? Examine Betting Ticket. Jones: Hey, I hadn't seen that this betting ticket was for dogfights! Jones: I shouldn't have doubted you, ! Let's send this print you collected to Alex. Analyze Fingerprint. Alex (giving praise): Well , you've got good instincts! The prints on your betting ticket are a match with Ed's! Jones (angrily): So Ed DID gamble. F**k, I can't believe this! We need to figure out who took his bets! Alex: I'm one step ahead of you. His bookmaker was Freddie Whitmore! Ask Freddie Whitmore about his ties to the victim. Freddie (surprised): F**k! Ed's dead?! Jones: Yes, and we found this betting ticket on his dead body. We don't give a shit about your scam, but tell us what you know about Ed. Freddie: Straight to the point, I like that! Ed bet mostly on dogfights. He kept the other cops off my back, and I made sure he didn't lose too often... (After talking to Freddie Whitmore) Jones: He's the third person to tell us Ed was as bent as they come. We cannot ignore this any longer... Jones: Lets go back to Ed's desk. If there's any truth to what our suspects claim, there should be some proof of it there! Investigate Ed's Desk. Jones: Somehow I doubt this phone number was given to Ed by his wife... Let's track its owner down. Jones: You're right, , we should probably have a look at the contents of that drawer, too. Examine Drawer. Jones (shocked): You found a cigarette pack in Ed's drawer?! That's strange. I remember him yelling at smokers for "polluting his f**king air"! Jones (in thought): And... there's something written on the inside! "Warehouse 10, 4pm". Wait, this all sounds familiar... Jones: I know! That's how that scum Angel gives his customers the place and time of his dogfights! Ask Martinez about his dogfights. Jones: Let's cut to the chase. We found the place and time of your next dogfight in Ed's desk. Angel (annoyed): And that's surprising because...? For f**k's sake, Ed LOVED those fights! Of course he had that info! Jones: Well then, maybe he was starting to lose interest... so you killed him, before he became a problem! Angel: I hated the bastard, I'll grant you that. A bent cop is still a cop. But kill him? I had nothing to gain from that. Analyze Phone Number. Alex: It's so easy it's almost boring. The phone number you found on Ed's desk points straight to one of Zeus's callgirls. Jones (annoyed): Wait, why would Ed have a callgirl's number?! , I think Zeus is due for another interrogation! Talk to Zeus about the phone number found on Ed's desk. Zeus: See? Old Zeus was telling the truth after all! Yes, that phone number was given to Ed by one of my girls. Jones (shouting): If you think this is getting you off the hook, you've got another one coming, Zeus! Jones: Did Ed start wanting more? Was he hurting the girls? Is that why you decided to get rid of him? Zeus (confidently): Ha, I'd rather kill myself than kill Ed! He was the only reason my girls weren't being busted by the rest of you! After completing all tasks... Jones: I remember when Ed became a cop here. He always went on and on about our "duty" and how the Law must be upheld... Jones: I guess when the good men fall, they fall hard. Jones: But you won't make me believe Harry had no idea about all this! Confront Harry with the proof about Ed's shady business. Harry: So Ed wasn't Cop of the Month, so what? Are you trying to ruin Ed's reputation, or find his killer? Jones: Are you seriously telling me you thought knowing about Ed's accomplices didn't matter?! Get a grip, Harry! Harry: Ed's got a family! I didn't want them to think of him as a bad man, a cheater! He was my best friend!! Jones: Then why didn't you stop him?! Harry (shouting): I tried! But he wouldn't listen! He never, ever, LISTENED! Chapter 3 Chief Samuel King (impatiently): , I'm still waiting for your report on Ed's murder. Jones: Well, the thing is, chief... we're a little stuck. Harry stormed off when we told him we knew his partner was bent, and... Samuel: Ed? Bent?! This is a serious accusation! I hope you you're not throwing it around lightly, officers. Samuel: I doubt Harry will accept to cooperate further after this. You two should go back to the river. We know Ed's killer threw his gun there, but he may have dropped something else! Investigate Submerged Car. Jones: ...this surveillance camera comes from the subway! Look, there's even the station's name, on that piece! Jones: Normally I would laugh at whoever took it, but the subway system hasn't been renovated in years and I'm pretty sure those cameras don't transmit their feed! Jones (hopeful): , do you think you could fix it up? Then we could check what's on it. If it ended up in the river, chances are it caught the killer on tape! Examine Broken Camera. Jones (giving praise): Perfect job, ! This camera doesn't even look like it was ever broken! Jones (thinking): Let's send it to Alex and see what he can salvage! Analyze Surveillance Camera. Alex: All I've got to say is that you're lucky to have me. Giving this broken, soggy camera to anybody else would have led you to a big fat nothing. Alex: But, because I'm a genius, I was able to reconstitute the images it captured on the night of Ed's murder. Alex (confidently): The angle isn't great, but I can tell you one thing with certainty: Ed's killer's got blonde hair! After completing all tasks... Samuel: I heard you finally got enough to make an arrest, officers? Jones: I guess we do. But something tells me I won't like where this is going... Samuel: Well, remember, no matter what, you have to follow the evidence. I'm trusting on you to make the right decision. Samuel: You've done a fine job, ! I'll let you handle the arrest. Take care of the killer now! Harry: I knew you'd figure it out. I should have turned myself in that night, but... I guess I'm weaker than I thought. Harry: Look, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! But I couldn't just watch Ed ruin his career! He was such an inspiration! Harry: When I first confronted him, he acted sorry, said he would stop... but those were all lies, of course. Harry: So I decided to up the ante. I told him to meet me in Queen Street station. I said I had a USB key filled with proof of his scams, that I was going to report him. Harry: And he just laughed in my face! Laughed! Said he had connections, that nobody would listen to me! Harry: He punched me, we started fighting. And then... I'm not sure how it happened. One second, he was pointing his gun at me, and the next... I was the one holding it... Harry: And Ed was lying on the ground... dead. Jones (sadly): ... , can you handle the arrest please? I don't have the heart to read him his rights. Judge Hall: Every time an officer of the Force stands in front of this desk, I am reminded that nobody is immune from falling on the wrong side of the Law. Judge Hall: Harry Landry, you have entered a Guilty plea for the murder of Ed Dunkin. You do understand what this entails? Harry: I do. I killed my partner! How it happened is irrelevant. I'm ready to face the full consequences. Judge Hall: Given the circumstances surrounding the crime, the Court thereby sentences you to 4 years for manslaughter, with a chance for parole in 2 years. Harry: ...2 years. That's all I get for killing the man who taught me everything. This is the Justice I was fighting to preserve? Jones: One bad cop dead, one good cop behind bars, and two families deprived of their husbands and fathers... A sad day for the Grimsborough police. Jones: I would have never suspected Ed of making pacts with felons. I guess you never really know anyone, eh? Jones (trusting): By the way, partner, if you ever see me turning to the dark side... I trust you to slap some sense back into me! Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King (proudly): , you handled this case with a cool head, despite the fact that one of your colleagues had been murdered. I'm very impressed! Samuel: Your job, however, is not done. A few of your suspects are still giving us trouble. That pimp, Zeus, is causing a racket downstairs, I have no idea why! Samuel: And Ramirez has caught Angel Martinez walking on the subways tracks. Martinez claims it was an emergency. I would appreciate if you could sort this mess out. Samuel: Oh, but on a lighter note, the delightful Ginger is also looking for you, ! See what's the matter with Angel Martinez. Angel (annoyed): I lost one of my puppies on the subway tracks... and I'd have gotten it back if that dumb cop hadn't arrested me! Jones: That dumb cop is called Ramirez... and he isn't that dumb! And if you think we'll swallow your puppy story, you've got another one coming! Angel: For f**k's sake! I'm serious! Go check it out if you don't believe me! Jones (confidently): You know what? We ARE going to look your puppy! But it's not to help you! ...it's just because puppies are adorable! (After talking to Angel Martinez) Jones (annoyed): Seriously, , do you believe Martinez's tales? Jones (in thought): On the other hand, IF he's not lying, then it means we've got a puppy running on the subway tracks! I guess we really do need to check the station out! Investigate Subway Platform. Jones: Well I'll be... there really WAS a puppy in the station! Jones: Look at him, he's all scared! Come here boy! We won't hurt you. Jones (in thought): , we should probably check the registration tattoo on his ear, see if he really does belong to Martinez. Examine Puppy. Jones: , I don't know how you managed to decipher that tattoo, not with the way Mr Puppy was running around! Jones: Let's give this number to Alex; he should find our puppy's owner in a flash! Analyze Tattoo Number. Alex: I checked your tattoo, and the puppy DOES belong to Angel Martinez. Jones: I can't believe dogfight organizers use such sweet puppies for their gruesome games! Grace (furiously): They're monsters! Look at how this puppy has been abused already! No wonder it ran away! Grace (affectionately): And that's why, if it's the same to you, I'm keeping Newton for myself! Jones (compassionately): Aww, you've already given it a name! You and Newton definitely deserve each other. Update Martinez about his puppy. Jones: Good news is we've found the puppy... Angel: Great! I paid a fortune for that mutt! Jones: ... and the bad news is you need to pay a fine for animal mistreatment. Oh, and we're keeping him! Angel (annoyed): You've got to be crazy if you think I'm gonna leave without that stupid dog! Jones: Yeah, yeah, just pay your fine and leave unless you like spending time locked up in a cage! See what's the matter with Zeus. Zeus: There you are! Listen man, last time I was put in custody, you guys never gave me back my tie! Jones (annoyed): You're making all this fuss because of... a tie?! You can't be serious. Zeus: Look at me: I'm ALWAYS serious about fashion! Jones: Fine, Zeus, just keep the noise down. , I guess we should have a look through Ramirez's Lost & Found desk! Investigate Third Floor. Jones (confused): I can't find anything, and you? Oh, that drawer looks promising! Let's have a better look at it! Examine Metallic Drawer. Jones (yelling): What the... What the hell is this?! RA-MI-REZ!! Ramirez (nervously): ... Yes? Did I do something wrong? Jones (angrily): You tell me! Why the hell is this tie cut into little pieces?! Ramirez: Oh... Oh! Uh, I had to look after my little nephew for an hour and, well, I guess he must have... Jones: Great! Either we give Zeus the pieces and tell him it's the latest fashion... Otherwise we need to sew this tie back together! Examine Torn Necktie. Jones: Amazing work, ! This tie would even fool me! I'm sure Zeus will never notice a thing! Give Zeus his tie back. Jones: Zeus, this is your lucky day! has found your precious tie! Zeus: Finally! I was about to lose my cool. Jones: And I'm about to lose mine! So take your freaking tie and get the hell away from here! Zeus: Chill out, little man. Nothing to get so upset about. Here, you clearly need some fashion tips yourselves. Have this, on me! Help Ginger. Ginger: , I'm so glad to see you! I hate to be a nuisance but I was wondering whether you could help me... Ginger: I got mugged while I was on the docks. Thief took my bag, and then just threw it in the river! Jones: Oh, that's terrible, Ginger! We'll get whoever did this... Do you think you can identify your attacker? Ginger: No. It all happened so fast... But I did see his tattoo. It was that of a Viper. But I wouldn't want to send the man to prison, not for this anyway. Jones (glad to help): Don't worry, Ginger. is the best at underwater searches! We'll fish out your bag in no time. Investigate Riverbed. Jones (in thought): Ginger said her bag was made of fake crocodile skin... but this looks like real crocodile skin... Jones (blushing): We most probably shouldn't search through her bag... but then again we DO need to make sure it belongs to Ginger... Examine Crocodile Skin Bag. Jones (questioningly): So, anything suspicious in Ginger's bag? Jones (shocked): What's that? Since does Ginger hang out at the Blue Flamingo?! Do you think Marconi's one of her clients? Jones: Let's go give Ginger her bag back. I just hope she isn't involved with Marconi. Return her bag to Ginger. Ginger (thankfully): You found my bag! I don't know how to thank you enough for this! Ginger: On the other hand, you didn't have to search through it. Jones (nervously): That's ludicrous! ... How are you even able to tell, anyway? Ginger: A woman can always tell when her bag's been searched. You should be more careful, Jones. Jones: Er, thanks, I will... You should be more careful too and stay as far away from Marconi as possible. Ginger: Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. , please take this for your trouble. Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts